Let me show you love
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Ok my attempt at a medievil setting Teen Titans story. Don't be to harsh if it sucks just tell me nicley I'll delete it if it does...of course flames will ony make me continue.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so I'm going to attempt a story where the titans are in medieval times…please if it sucks badly tell me and I'll delete it.

* * *

_

She sat in her room, meditating, even though he father forbade it, she still did it. He wanted her to release the demon in her; she wanted to keep it at bay. She opened her eyes as she heard someone come to her door. She heard the knock and said,

"What?"

"King Trigon wishes to see you…now."

"Whatever, tell him I'm on my way."

She heard the person leave and she sighed. If she could, she'd run…run as far away from here as possible…but that would never happen. She grabbed her cloak and walked out of her room, heading to the court. She opened the doors and walked in, closing them silently behind her. Her father smiled as she approached.

"My dear daughter," he snickered. "I have received some very…unpleasant news."

"I care because?"

"You, despite my orders, are still meditating. I have told you not to continue it."

"…"

"You will be punished for it."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

He got up and walked over to Raven. He smiled at her then smacked her hard across the face. He then picked her up and threw her into the wall. She gasped in pain but never showed fear.

"If I catch you doing it again, I will hurt you more than what you just got."

"…"

She got up and walked away, her face bruised and her hand bleeding. She walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She needed to get out of here…and soon. She knew when her father went to sleep, she also knew that the guards would see her if she flew. She got up again and walked out of her room, heading towards the front door. Trigon was standing there.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"The market place. I want some new spell books."

"Very well."

She walked past him and walked into the market place. She started looking around at all the books and stuff. It was all dark magic and evil things. No one here was kind or caring…except her mother, Arella. Arella had died after giving birth to Raven…Trigon had killed her personally. Raven walked to the edge of the market place and then took off. One of the guards saw her running and shouted,

"She's trying to escape."

Trigon looked out the window to see Raven flying as fast as she could. He laughed and sent the army after her.

"Azerath's princess will not run from her own people."

She could hear the shots going off, the black energy shooting at her, but somehow she managed to get out. She found the borderline…to Gotham. No one from Azerath was allowed to enter Gotham…it was death to all who did, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She crossed it and took off into Gotham.

* * *

"I AM NOT A GOD FORSAKEN KID ANYMORE," shouted Richard. "I AM NINETEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS."

"There is no need to shout," said a very stern Bruce. "I am not deaf."

"CLEARLY YOU ARE IF YOU DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND THAT I WILL FIGHT IN THE ARMY HERE."

"No you will not," said Bruce. "If I die then you need to take over Gotham for me. If you die who will become King?"

Richard couldn't answer that; instead he just turned to leave. A guard ran in, very scared. Bruce stood up and looked at the guard.

"What is it?"

"An Azerathean," he answered. "They've crossed the border."

"How many?"

"Just the one."

"I'll deal with this," said Richard.

"Very well."

Richard walked with the guard and headed for the horses. He jumped onto his and followed the men to where ever the Azerathean was.

* * *

"They're in there," said the guard. "They landed in that clearing and they've been sitting like that the whole time."

"Thank you," said Richard, pulling out his sword.

He walked silently towards the figure. They were in a meditative stance. He slowly crept towards them, raising his sword.

"You aren't very quiet you know?"

He jumped and dropped the sword. How did she hear him? He glared at her.

"Why are you on our lands? You know the penalty for coming here Azerathean."

She landed on the ground and looked at him.

"I had no other choice," she answered. "If you'd like to see me angry by all means continue to insult me. Other wise I'd shut up if I were you."

"How dare you talk to me like that," he shouted.

"GAAAHHHHH," she hissed looming over him, a towering figure.

He looked at her in fear. What the hell was she?

"Like me now foolish mortal?" she hissed. "Now if you insult me again or piss me off one more time, I'll send you to a place that not even my father would want to go to."

He nodded and watched her go back to normal. She looked at him and grumbled,

"Sorry."

"For what?" he sneered.

"For whatever just happened. I can't control it."

"You mean what you just said…wasn't you?"

"No…well yes it was…but it wasn't under my control. My father…you'll know him…Trigon."

Richard knew Bruce would have to deal with her so he beckoned for her to follow. He led her back to his men and his horse. The men stood terrified as she approached. Richard mounted the horse and said,

"Get on."

"I don't need a horse."

"Then you want to walk."

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

She was incased in a large black raven and it sort of looked at him. It nodded its head and then followed the galloping horse towards the castle.

* * *

"You WHAT!"

"I brought her back," said Richard. "She's Trigon's daughter."

"TRIGON!" shouted Bruce. "You should have killed her."

Richard looked at Bruce and frowned.

"Dad I think she may be different."

"Azeratheans are all the same. You can't trust any of them."

Raven walked in, handcuffed and chained. Three guards led her to the throne and Bruce looked down on her.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I'm seeking refuge," she answered. "I can't put up with Trigon anymore."

"Why should I let you live?"

She reached for her hood and pulled it down. Bruce gasped at the face and hands of the girl.

"Would you ever do this to your son?"

"What did he do to you?"

"He beat me…for meditating…for trying to resist his influence over me."

Bruce looked at her…he still hated Azeratheans but something was…different about her like Richard had said.

"You are free," said Bruce. "You will remain in the castle at all times so we can keep close tabs on you."

Then Bruce turned to Richard and said,

"If you wish to prove to me you are capable of going to war, you will be this girls escort. You will do her biding and make sure she doesn't go anywhere she isn't allowed."

"WHAT!"

Bruce wasn't looking at one pair of angry eyes; he was looking at two. Raven was furious as well as Richard.

"I'd rather die than have to be escorted with…with…that!"

"I'm a man," said Richard. "Not a, that, thank you."

"Could have fooled me," she muttered.

"You little…"

Richard lunged at her and she fazed into the ground. She reappeared and shouted,

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

Richard was grabbed by a large black birds foot and lifted into the air. Suddenly searing pain shot through her and she dropped him and bent over.

"Get...out of my head," she cried out.

"_Never dear daughter. I will find you…and when I do I will kill you and the place you are staying in."_

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo."

She fell down and fainted, breathing heavily. Everyone was looking at her like she was insane. Richard cautiously approached her and looked at her. He lifted her head lightly and then picked her up.

"I'll take her to her room," he muttered.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing light flowing into her room; the curtains were not drawn all the way. Her window was open and she heard shouting from below. She got up and grabbed her cloak. She opened the curtains to see a crowd of people and the King and Prince trying to settle them down.

"Why haven't you killed her yet?"

"She's just going to hurt all of us."

"She'll kill our kids during the night."

"SILENCE"

Everyone looked at Richard, who was glaring.

"We have kept her alive," he said. "She will be staying in the castle."

"She has been through a terrible ordeal," said Bruce. "Her father is non other than Trigon the Terrible."

Gasps came through the crowd. Trigon was a demon known far and wide as a ruthless, cruel, evil hearted creature, which would kill anything and everything in his way.

"You are keeping his daughter here!"

"He'll come to retrieve her"

"He'll kill us all."

"ENOUGH!"

This time their attention was to Raven, her eyes pure red. She floated out the window and landed in front of them.

"My father will not kill anyone but me. I will not allow it. Unlike what you pathetic excuse for people think I am not ruthless, cruel, evil hearted or mean."

"Why would we believe a demon like you?"

"I'm only half Demon," she hissed. "Do not insult me again?"

"Who's the slut who let Trigon…"

The instant the words were out of the villager's mouth he knew it was a mistake. She smiled evilly and reared up. Her hood covered her face but her eyes shone bright, all four of them. Her cloak went from dark blue to pure blood red. Dark energy crackled out from under her cloak.

"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY MOTHER AGAIN. SHE WAS A GOOD PERSON, A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN. MY FATHER KILLED HER BECAUSE SHE WAS TO KIND FOR HIS LIKINGS. IF I EVER HEAR YOU SPEAK OF HER AGAIN, I'LL FORGET TRIGON AND DESTROY EVERYTHING HERE MYSELF."

"RAVEN" screamed Richard. "THAT'S ENOUGH."

She looked over at him and suddenly reverted back to her old self. She looked at the crowd and said,

"Forget it, I'll just leave."

"Oh no you don't," said another villager. "You don't come here and live afterwards."

"Yes," she hissed. "I do."

She started walking away when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up and saw King Bruce holding her back.

"Show them."

She pulled her hood down to reveal her bruised face. The crowd gasped and a few women approached.

"He did this to his own daughter?"

"I'm nothing like him," she said. "I'd rather die than help him…but you're to narrow minded and stubborn to realize it."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Arella."

Everyone looked at her. Arella was a very well known woman throughout the kingdoms. Arella had been to Gotham before and everyone, despite their hatred to Azeratheans, loved her. She was kind, caring, gentle and an overall nice person.

"This village meeting is done, everyone go back to what you do."

They all walked off and Raven floated back to her window. She entered her room and sat down on her bed. She was going to hate this place, a lot more than Azerath.

* * *

Richard sat at the dining room table, eating his food. Raven had been called but she had said no to eating. Richard could see something different about her. The doors opened to reveal the princess from Tameran, Kori.

"Richard," she cried happily, hugging him.

"Hey Kori."

"So what's this I hear about an Azerathean staying in the castle?"

"She's the daughter to Trigon."

"What? And you're letting her stay?"

"She's different. She's a very powerful ally. If we need to fight she'll be one of most valuable."

"That I guess is true," said Kori. "Is she pretty?"

"In my opinion…yes very, but her face is bruised."

"Why?"

"Her father beat her."

"May I go see her?"

"She's up in the rooms, the one in the top tower."

She nodded and headed towards the tower. She got to the room and knocked. She heard shuffling and then the door opened. The hood was up so she was concealed.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering…might we talk?"

"You're Princess Kori'Ander aren't you?"

"Yes I am.'

Raven opened the door and allowed her in. She stepped in to see tons of books and other objects that looked like witchcraft to her. Kori sat down on the floor and smiled.

"Please, let me see your face?"

"I'd rather not. Everyone feels sorry for me…I don't want anymore."

Kori got up and pulled the hood down. Raven looked at her but Kori gasped.

"Let me heal you," said Kori.

Before Raven could object Kori grabbed her hand and took off for her room she had whenever she stayed here. Raven sat on Kori's bed while Kori grabbed some stuff from the bathroom. She came back with a cloth and put some of the liquid on it. She started rubbing it on the bruise. Raven felt the pain slowly start to go away. Kori smiled at her and said,

"Feeling better?"

"Yes…th…thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Why are you helping me?"

"My Kingdom does not hold grudges against anyone. It does not matter where you are from you are always welcomed into our kingdom."

"Sounds…nice."

"What about you?"

"Well clearly I'm a princess to…but to acold hearted, evil kingdom. Something I don't want."

"When you get into power…change it."

"I can't…everyone will over throw me."

Kori looked at her. Such a beautiful girl should never have to suffer like this. Kori pulled the cloth away and said,

"Your bruise is gone."

Raven looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you."

Kori nodded and put the stuff away. She walked back in and said,

"So…do you like it here?"

"Um…well it's better than Azerath."

"Yes…I mean Azerath has beauty to it but…given its current leader…"

"Kori, stop complimenting Azerath. It's the ugliest Kingdom around."

"You're insulting your own Kingdom."

"It's not mine…Trigon may have created me but he was never my father."

Kori nodded and the grabbed what looked like a wallet.

"Let's go shopping."

"Me? Go shopping…with the people here? I don't think that's a good idea."

"You will be with me…no one will bug you to much."

Raven sighed and nodded, following Kori out.

"So friend Raven, what type of clothes do you like?"

Raven smiled…a friend.

* * *

Richard looked out the window to see Kori and Raven walking to the market place. Raven seemed to be happier now and she seemed more… open with people. He watched an old lady smile and laugh at something Raven had said, as Raven smiled. Richard walked back to the throne room and approached his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes Richard?"

"Well you know how…how you and the King of Tameran had…arranged mine and Kori's marriage?"

"Yes," he answered.

"I'd like permission to…break it off."

Bruce looked up and said,

"Why…you can't just break off a marriage."

"I've been thinking…why not let me pick my own bride. I'm not some thing you can pass off to people. I can make my own decisions."

"What about Kori, she loves you."

"No she doesn't. Do you know how many times we've said how stupid it is that we're arranged to be married? Kori and I both agreed that if we had found each other naturally we would have fallen in love…but we don't love each other."

"She's said this? Call her in here I'd like to hear this from her own mouth."

"She's out right now…shopping with Raven."

Bruce looked up again, glaring at Richard.

"I told you to be with her at all times."

"She's with Kori, and from what I saw Raven has made a friend."

"The Azerathean has made a friend?"

"Yes, Kori and her seemed to hit it off well."

Bruce grumbled something and said,

"I'll talk to the King of Tameran. He's not going to like this."

Richard smiled and walked back out. He walked into the market place and found Raven, shopping in a bookstore.

"You like books?"

She looked up and frowned.

"Yes…I like books."

"Why so cold to me?"

"Hm let me think, you tried to kill me, you've insulted me, and you've gotten me angry. Why do you think I'm so cold to you?"

"Let me make it up to you then."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll by the books for you."

She looked at him, hey if he was offering to pay for the books by all mean she'd let him.

"Fine, go ahead, doesn't mean I'll forgive you so easily."

"It's a start."

Kori walked over and smiled.

"Hello Richard," she said. "Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yes, he's going to talk to yours and get this fixed. We'll be free soon."

"Thank god," she said. "It's not that I don't like you, but I just want to do things naturally."

"I agree."

"…I'll be over there," said Raven, walking away.

"Friend Raven, it is ok. Richard and I were arranged to be married. Both of us do not agree to it. He has asked for it to be broken off."

"An arranged marriage? How sweet. I don't agree with them anyway."

"Well what do you think a marriage should be?" asked Richard.

Raven looked up at him and said,

"I'm not that type who will get married, but a marriage should not be forced or rushed. You should truly love the person, do anything for them, know them inside out, you should know their family, and then when you know you're ready and feel that the other is ready that's when you ask."

Kori smiled, that's everything she could ever ask for. She frowned at Raven's determination not to love though.

"Why won't you get married?"

"I'm not the type to love…it's to dangerous for me."

"Why?" asked Richard.

"You saw what anger does to me, Love would be worse."

"Love is a good feeling, anger is not, why would love be worse than Anger?" asked Kori.

"I'm a half demon…any feelings of goodness would blow things up. Love would probably blow the whole kingdom up. That's why I meditate and suppress my emotions. I don't feel anything and nobody sees my true feelings."

"That is a horrible way to live friend," said Kori. "Why not show some emotion? It can't hurt that much?"

Raven looked away. She had fallen in love once…it turned out it had been an act, her fathers fault to. Malchior, the one man she thought was perfect in every way. He was kind, caring and seemed to hate Trigon just as much as she did. She soon found out that he was acting, Trigon had arranged for him to marry Raven, Malchior was just as cruel and evil as her father. She killed Malchior when she found out and got so angry. Trigon was madder than ever at his death but happier than anything that Raven had brought out her true demon.

"I…don't do love."

With that she walked away, with her books to go pay for them. Kori and Richard looked at each other and sighed.

"Why is she suddenly so depressed?"

"I don't know Kori. Let's see if we can find out."

"Ok."

Richard looked at Raven again and felt something. He was falling for Raven despite whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Kori slowly opened the door to Raven's room, looking around to make sure Raven wasn't there. She stepped in and closed the door. She started searching through the room and soon found a black, silk book. In gold letters on the top it said, 'Raven's Diary'.Kori smiled and walked out. She ran back to Richards's room and quickly entered.

"I've got it," she said.

Richard looked up and smiled.

"Good let's read."

Kori opened it and read the first entry.

_11/18/02_

_I found it…I'll admit it I found love. Malchior…he's everything I could hope for in a man. He's kind, caring, sweet, gentle, and he seems to hate my father just as much as I do. I think I'm in love…What am I saying I don't think I'm in love I'm in love. He's perfect someone I want in my life. It's too bad my mother isn't here to see me so happy after all these years of depression and sadness._

They looked at each other…who was Malchior? They flipped it over and read the next one. This one looked as if tears had stained it.

_02/01/03_

_God damn him…I hate him. That jerk. He faked it…all of it. I can't believe Trigon and Malchior were partners in this. Trigon's furious…I've killed him…I killed Malchior, but my father is also happy that I have a demon inside me. I can't let him control me…I have to stop this…I have to leave…_

"She killed this Malchior person?"

"It appears like it," said Richard.

He was boiling with anger at what he had just read. She'd been hurt by this man and inside he was upset that he hadn't been able to stop it. They flipped it to the other page and read it again. The entry came almost to years after.

_09/28/05_

_I can't stand it here, I'm being punished for meditating, trying to stop him from controlling me. He's beating me so badly now…I'm leaving I can't stay here anymore. If I don't go he'll kill me just like my mother. I have to go…to Gotham. It's the only place I can get to without being detected easily. I hope they accept me…or at least let me be._

Richard looked at this entry in shock. She came here to escape her father, her people, her old life to find a new one…and all he'd done was hurt her. During her time here he'd developed feelings for her…they had grown strong over a course of three days. They were so strong it scared him. Kori closed the book and said,

"I should…"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

The entire castle was up and running to Raven's room. Kori hid the book in her pocket and took off for Raven's room.

"Raven," said Bruce. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My Diary," she screamed. "It's been stolen. It has things in it that no one should read…no one should ever read my diary."

"Are you sure it's been stolen?"

"Yes, living with Trigon you learn to keep your stuff in secret places. Someone must have found it and took it. I can't have anyone reading it."

"Richard, Kori help her look for it," said Bruce, walking away.

They nodded and took off through the castle, pretending to look for it. Kori went back to Raven's room and saw Raven sitting on her bed.

"I'll look in here again Raven," she said.

"Whatever," she muttered. "It's gone and now whoever took it will reveal everything."

Kori sighed and said,

"No…they won't."

"Yes they will. It was probably that villager that insulted my mom."

"No Raven…I know who took the diary."

Raven looked at her.

"Who…where are they."

Kori pulled the book out of her pocket and handed it back to her. Raven looked at Kori in astonishment and anger.

"You…you took my diary?"

"Yes, Richard and I read it. I apologize."

Raven snatched it out of her hands and hid it again. She pulled her hood up and looked away.

"Get out."

"Friend please…Richard and I only wanted…"

"GET OUT!"

Kori hung her head and walked out. She closed the door and walked back to Richard.

"She's mad. We shouldn't have done that."

"I know…but at least we know why she's so determined not to love."

"Or feel anything. She fears her father will control her."

The door opened again and Raven walked in.

"How much did you read?" she asked, her voice back to its monotone.

"The first three entries," answered Richard.

"So the whole thing?"

"Yes."

"Don't you ever utter a word of it to anyone…EVER!"

"We won't," said Kori. "I must go back to Tameran, I shall visit again soon."

Kori walked out leaving Richard and Raven alone.

"Raven, I'm…"

"Don't apologize for something you had nothing to do with."

"But I did have something to do with it. I read your Diary. It was personal to you."

"That's not what you were going to apologize for."

"I'm sorry for what Malchior did to you to…"

"Don't say his name near me…it still hurts."

He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What he did was wrong. What you did to him wasn't right but any man who does that to someone so beautiful deserves death."

"Richard…please…don.."

He pushing his lips onto hers cut her off. She kissed back but a loud bang stopped her.

"Richard don't. I'm not ready…you don't want me"

"Just give me a chance Raven."

"I can't…I don't want love anymore. Go find someone who can love you back."

"No…I don't want anyone else…I want someone who speaks the truth, someone who is honest, someone who knows what they are talking about, I want someone like you."

"Richard…please don't so this…don't tell me you love me."

"I'm not going to tell you, because I don't. I don't love you Raven…but I have feelings for you…given time those feelings will possibly blossom into love. I'd rather take it slowly with you then be rushed into something with someone I don't love at all."

He kissed her again and she couldn't resist. She kissed back, knowing something would blow up…but nothing came. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Just one chance…please. Let me show you love?"

She looked at him, was she ready to let someone into her heart again? Was she ready to allow herself the pleasure of loving someone? She looked at him again and saw his eyes, so full of honesty, so full of passion for her.

"One chance, that's all you get. One chance."

He smiled and pulled her close to him, kissing her again.

* * *

_Ok there it is…chapter one done. Please R&R and if it sucks please be kind about it and tell me it sucks…don't take it to far and insult me. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce walked into the front doors of his castle, exhausted and tired. His meeting with the King of Tameran had not gone so well. He was furious that Richard didn't want to marry his daughter but when Kori entered and got extremely mad at him...he realized that it wasn't only Richard who thought this. He agreed to cancel the wedding. Bruce walked along the halls towards his throne room when something caught his attention. He looked over into the courtyard and saw Richard calling to someone, and holding out his hand. He watched as he saw Raven step out and take it, looking nervous. Bruce was watching intently, almost waiting for the chance to pounce on them.

"Come on Raven, I want to show you something."

"Richard," she said. "I shouldn't be out here."

"Come on," he said again, urging her to come out.

She sighed and walked out, taking his hand. She let him lead her to the large fountain in the middle of the courtyard. This place was absolutely the most gorgeous place she'd ever seen. It was full of emerald green grass, flowers of every imaginable colour, small streams working their ways along it, trees with leaves so full of life they almost looking like they were fake and the path way was made out of pure sand lined with tiny diamonds. There was no roof so the pale, bright, full moon was shining down on them, lighting everything up in its nighttime glow. The starts overhead also added to the romantic aspect of things. Richard sat down and looked at her. She sat down to and looked at him.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?"

"This place, but also lay down and look up."

She looked at him, that was a pretty…uncomfortable situation to be in with him sitting right there. She did it anyways and gasped at the sight above her.

"Richard…it's…it's…"

"I know," he answered. "You can see the stars and the moon from here. This is one of my favorite places to come and think."

She could see why, this place would be perfect for meditation. She got up again and looked at him.

"Thank you for showing this to me. I don't know what to say…I'm speechless."

"You don't need to say anything," he said, touching her face. "You're eyes say it all."

She blushed a bit and felt him push his lips onto hers. She kissed back, not noticing the very, very mad look on Bruce's face from above them.

He stormed down the stairs, heading for the courtyard. This was not going to happen, he was not going to let Richard do anything of that sort with an Azerathean…Trigon's daughter to be more precise. He finally reached the courtyard and walked along the path finally making it to the couple. He stood there and listened to what they were saying, before going out.

"Thank you Richard. I…this place is amazing. I've never felt more at home than right now. Could I use this place for meditation?"

"Of course. You're still…afraid of him aren't you?"

"Yes. Trigon is powerful…more powerful than me…but meditating is stopping him from controlling me. If I have to end up killing myself just to stop him from hurting this place…this beautiful Kingdom…then I will."

"No Raven. I won't allow you to end your own life just to defend a place that has done nothing but insult you and hurt you."

Bruce stepped out and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

"No not at all," answered Richard.

Raven just sort of looked at him, he could see her eyes blazing at him. Somehow he had the odd feeling she knew what he was up to.

"Richard I need to speak with you…privately."

"Ok, I'll be there in a second."

The king turned and walked away, leaving Richard and Raven alone again. Richard looked at Raven and frowned seeing her angry.

"Raven?"

"What!" she snapped.

"Um…what's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

"Nothing," she said again, rudely to be frank. "I need to meditate."

With that she got up and floated off, leaving a very confused prince behind. He shrugged and walked towards the throne room, not noticing Raven faze back to the courtyard and start meditating.

Kori paced her room nervously. She knew Richards attraction for Raven…she also knew Raven was attracted to Richard, just couldn't show him. She felt sorry for Raven, having to live the way she did with the horrid demon as her father. She looked out the window and just frowned, something was not right…something was wrong. She looked down at her father's army and then back to Gotham again.

"Something is wrong," she said to herself. "Something bad is going to happen."

She ran out of her room and towards her father's room. She banged on the door furiously, before it opened.

"Kori…it's past midnight," said her father still half asleep. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Something bad is going to happen to Gotham," she answered. "I can feel it…something bad is going to happen with in the hour."

Now if the King hadn't had experience before with her predicting that stuff was going to happen than he would have laughed at her and said to not worry about it, but usually if she said something was going to happen, then something was definitely going to happen.

"Alright, get the army and head to Gotham. I will have a messenger sent to Jump to gather more people."

"Thank you father."

She took off for the army, still in her silk pajamas. She reached them and stood there, the army looked at her like she was insane.

"Princess Kori," said the commander. "You shouldn't be out here at this…"

"I want all your men ready for battle within twenty minutes," she ordered. "Gotham is going to be attacked…by Azerath."

The men didn't need telling twice, they took off as fast as possible to get themselves ready for battle. Kori changed into her own outfit and waited. Finally her army of five hundred men was ready.

"Warriors, tonight Azerath has decided to take their fight to Gotham. We will not allow King Bruce and Prince Richard's Kingdom fall to Trigon. We might not all make it…but let's us die fighting for the better cause."

With a loud cheer they started heading to Gotham, Kori flying just above them.

"You are never to see her again. Do you understand me?"

Richard stood still, shocked beyond belief at his father's actions.

"See who?"

"Raven…you are never to see her again, unless it's at dinner."

"Why?"

"I do not need her coming into our life and messing everything we've worked so hard for up."

Richard was slowly starting to boil with rage and anger. How dare he tell him whom he could and couldn't like.

"I will see Raven whenever I damn well want to. There is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Guards," called Bruce.

Three men came in and looked a Bruce.

"See to it my son goes to his room, do not allow him out and do not allow Raven in. Do you understand me?"

They nodded and grabbed Richard dragging him off to his room.

"Unhand me," he ordered. "You won't get away with this Bruce. I'm going to see her again, no matter what you say, even if I have to give up the crown. I LOVE HER!"

Bruce turned just as the doors closed on the retreating forms of Richard and his guards. He hated this, he never wanted to do this but he couldn't have an Azerathean person become queen of Gotham. He sighed as he sat down and looked outside.

"Great," he muttered. "What a mess."

The door slammed open, and he turned, expecting to see Richard but was surprised to see Raven. Richard and the three guards walked in soon after.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" she raged at him, hovering dangerously close to Bruce's face. "YOU ARE NOT THE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY GOD, YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS. HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TELL RICHARD WHO HE CAN AND CANNOT LIKE…YOU MONSTER."

He looked at Raven in shock, never had he seen a woman so angry in all his life. He stood up and calmly said,

"I cannot have him falling in love with you. Gotham cannot have an Azerathean Queen."

She was angry.

"SO BECAUSE OF MY BIRTH AND MY HERITAGE I'M NOT ALLOW TO LIKE RICHARD AND HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO LIKE ME?"

"Yes," said Bruce. "Gotham is not ready for that big a step."

She looked at him and suddenly her fists were incased with black magical energy. She pointed her fists at him and shot him into the wall with her power.

"SCREW YOU. YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN TRIGON."

With that she walked out, neither Richard nor the guards made any attempt to help Bruce up. Bruce got up dusted himself off and then spoke.

"She is to be executed at dawn. This should have been done long ago when she first entered Gotham."

Richard glared at his father and walked off, to go catch up with Raven. Bruce sat down and started filling out the legal stuff for Raven's execution. He looked outside seeing the horizon getting darker.

"What is going on?"

He laughed evilly as he looked at his army of demons and Azerathean people. He was going to take Gotham under siege and he was then going to continue onto Jump and Tameran. Soon the world would be in his command.

"My army. We have waited for this day to arrive for to long. Now we will take the Kingdoms one by one…no mercy."

A loud cheer and a few snarls and they were off, Trigon leading them, a large smile on his face.

Richard knocked on her door, hoping she'd open up and let him in. She didn't let him in but she opened the door a bit.

"Yes?"

"Raven…please come out. I have to get you out of here."

"Why?"

"My dad, he's going to execute you."

She didn't even look shocked or scared; she opened the door and pulled him in. She sat him down and said,

"I'll get out myself. You need to act normal. I'll be fine but you have to pretend this never happened…any of it."

"What about us?"

"There was never any us, Richard. We never happened. It was some crush you had…Richard you know it as well as I do that we would never have gone any further than tomorrow."

"But…Raven."

"I'm sorry…maybe I'll come back when you become King…I'm sure I'll be safe then."

With that she flew out her open window and took off for the border. Richard watched her until she vanished from sight. He sighed and started to walk back to his room but bumped into Roy…his best friend and the best archer in his army.

"Hey Rich, you ok man?"

"Yeah…just fine."

"She left didn't she? Raven?"

"Yes…I don't even know why I feel like this…I've known her for three days and already she's gotten into my heart and it won't let her go."

Roy smirked and said,

"Richard, that crush might not be just a crush. Raven is different. She's special to you…I don't know why you feel like this after three days but maybe it's just…I don't know how to say it. Maybe it's destiny or something."

"Destiny? Roy, destiny is taking the throne when my dad passes it on to me. I think this is more or less real love."

Roy smirked and started walking with Richard, talking. Richard felt better after this. He glanced out at the border and saw them. Trigon and his demons. Roy saw it to and instantly started shouting orders for the army to get in formation fast. Richard ran to the throne room and saw his dad watching as well.

"I knew this was going to happen, I knew this day was going to come."

"Dad…I'm going to fight."

He nodded, not really looking at him. Richard was worried about him…Bruce was a strong leader and at the sight of this he broke down? Richard ran out to see Kori with her army and Prince Garfield from Jump with his army.

"What…when did you get here?"

"Just now," said Garfield. "We're helping you."

"Yes Richard," said Kori. "Trigon will not succeed…where is friend Raven?"

Richard looked down at the ground and sighed. Roy looked at them and said,

"She left."

They nodded, not really having time for this. In minutes the armies of Gotham, Jump and Tameran were ready…they definitely had more men than Trigon…but Trigon's men were not human.

"Everyone ready?" shouted Richard, Kori and Garfield.

Suddenly a thousand more men jumped over the wall and joined them. Richard recognized the man leading them as Victor Stone.

"Glad you could join us."

"No prob man," he said. "Now let's do this."

Trigon laughed at the people who stood before him now, ready to fight him to the death. He had to admit it was very amusing to see.

"You foolish people think you can defeat me?" he roared in laughter. "I am the all powerful Trigon. You will learn to bow before me."

He slashed down at Richard but missed. His army ran in and started fighting the demons. Richard, Kori, Garfield and Victor stood back watching it all. They knew the plan…divert Trigon's attention to the fight and then all of them would go in for the kill. Richard watched his men get beaten so badly. They didn't stand a chance.

"We need to do this now!" said Richard. "He's going to slaughter all of our men."

"Agreed," said Kori, her starbolts charging up in her hands.

"Let's show him how we do things here," said Garfield.

"Let's kick some butt."

They all ran at Trigon. Kori held her hands up, charged a very large starbolt up and threw it at Trigon. Garfield turned into a T-rex and smashed his head into Trigon's stomach, while Victor took a large boulder and threw it at Trigon, making him fall down. Richard took out the four very large daggers and held then, ninja style in his hands. Trigon got up and looked at Richard.

"You're mine," hissed Richard.

He tossed the daggers and watched them plunge into Trigon. He screamed and fell down again. Richard, Kori, Victor and Garfield stood together and looked at him, determined.

"Did we beat him?" asked Kori.

A large red beam hitting them and sending them smashing into individual walls answered their question. The looked up to see Trigon pulling the daggers out and his skin healing over. Richard looked at him in shock.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"Oh yes," said Trigon. "It looks as if the prince of Gotham has run out of ideas. Now I will destroy you and your father will join you shortly afterwards."

Trigon reared his clawed hands up and plunged it down at Richard. Kori gasped and looked away, not wanting to see this.

"Leave my friends ALONE!"

A white blast sent Trigon flying into the Kingdoms protective wall. He got up and saw her, Raven!

"You wretched, ungrateful, insignificant fool," he roared.

She shot him again sending him flying through the wall and onto the fields. She floated over to him.

"You will not destroy this place. I won't let you. I'm going to end you just like I did to Malchior."

Trigon glared at her and then smashed her into the ground. She looked up and was shot back by his red eye beams. She landed beside Richard who looked shocked and scared. She got up again and shouted,

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

The white beam came out and shot Trigon again, wrapping itself around him. He quickly recovered and grabbed Raven. He threw her into the ground and then took his giant hoofed foot and said,

"Good bye…dear daughter."

With that he smashed his foot down on top of Raven. Richard screamed and started crying, but they were not tears of sadness…they were tears of rage. Trigon stood there smiling at the defeat of his daughter when suddenly he was sent into the air by a white blast. He landed on his back. Raven got up and floated up to him. He grabbed her again and threw her into a wall.

"What hope do you have?" he laughed. "How can you stand there and watch them suffer. What hope does a stupid girl have of defeating her all powerful father?"

Her head was hung and she looked…helpless. Trigon walked over to her and smashed her into the wall again and again, causing her to scream in pain. Finally a sharp pain in his wrist made Trigon let her go. He looked up to see Bruce, glaring daggers at him.

"Leave your daughter alone."

He suddenly was pushed back and gently placed beside Richard. Raven looked up at Trigon and said,

"You may have created me…but you were NEVER my father."

Trigon roared and charged at her.

"FATHER'S ARE KIND," she screamed shooting him into the castle wall, allowing him to get back up again.

"FATHER'S PROTECT YOU," she screamed again, shooting him into the field and hitting him with a boulder.

"FATHER'S RAISE YOU," she screamed, hitting him with her energy, and wrapping him up in it, him screaming in pain and anger.

"I WAS PROTECTED BY MY MOTHER ARELLA, I WAS RAISED BY MY FRIENDS," she hissed, and then looking softly to Richard and Kori and the other's who were fighting for her. They came up to her and touched her gently to show their support but felt their energy suddenly leaving them.

"THEY ARE MY FAMILY, THIS IS MY HOME, AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE."

She floated up, her eyes blazing with utmost fury and uncontrolled anger.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

She erupted into a large white energy Raven and hit Trigon with such force they knew he was going to be killed, suddenly it swirled around and grabbed him and his demons into its now spinning vortex. Trigon screamed and suddenly with a bright flash of light it attached back to Raven and then spread out from her body to cover the globe again. Everything the white light touched was instantly fixed. People were being healed and brought back to life; everything that had been smashed was fixed. The sky cleared and the sun shone overhead. Everyone looked up to see Raven still shining and sparkling with the white energy. Her purple hair gently blowing around her. She started descending from the sky and people moved back a bit so she could touch the ground. She landed and looked at everyone. The Azerathean people who had been fighting were shaking their heads as if they were coming out of some sort of trance.

"Wha…what happened?"

"Where are we?"

"Why are we here?"

"How did we get here?"

"People of Azerath," called Raven.

They looked over to her and smiled, thankful that they knew someone at least.

"My father, Trigon has been defeated," she said. "Azerath is no longer under his command."

The cheers and cries that followed were very loud and joyful. Raven smiled as her people rejoiced.

"Now Azerath…do you accept me as your Queen?"

They all cheered and nodded. She smiled and turned around ordering them to follow her.

"Raven?"

She turned to see Richard looking at her. She smiled and said,

"I almost forgot…people of Azerath this day could not have come without the aid and generosity of Gotham, Tameran and Jump. Please thank Prince Richard, Prince Garfield and Princess Kori'Ander and their people."

The Azeratheans smiled at them and cheered.

"Raven, cut out the royalty crap," said Richard. "What about…what we had?"

Raven's smirked turned into a frown as she looked at him.

"Richard we didn't have anything," she said. "We can't go on anyways. Our two Kingdoms are…not on great terms."

"Raven…please you said you'd give me one chance…I haven't had that chance yet."

"Richard don't make this any harder than it has to be," she said. "You have your people to rule and I have mine."

He sighed as he watched her turn around and walk away from him, her people following. Kori looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Richard.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it anyway."

He walked back to the castle and into his room. He needed to get his head off of Raven for now but he didn't know how to do it. He pulled out a pad and stated doodling some plans for what he wanted when he took over the Kingdom.

_Three Months Later…_

He looked out as two more castles were being built in his Kingdom. King Richard had finally taken the crown, since his father king Bruce had decided he was too old for the Kingdom. Bruce had seen the errors of his ways and knew that his own stubbornness had made him make very bad decisions. He was impressed with Richard's actions. Joining the Kingdoms of Tameran, Jump and Gotham into one Kingdom was a brilliant idea. Richard was overlooking the process. He knew inside Richard was hurting still but he seemed to bounce back rather quickly. He glanced out the window towards the direction of Azerath, wondering how they were doing now the Raven had taken the crown.

"Queen Raven, the builder is here."

"Thank you, you may go now."

The woman bowed and walked out. Raven got up and headed to the front door. She saw the builder and smiled.

"Victor," she said smiling.

"Raven? Wow I had no idea this was Azerath."

She looked at him oddly and he replied,

"Ok so I knew…I just had to take this one, a chance to help you out again."

"Thanks Victor," she said.

"You've done good here Raven," he said walking out. "A lot of the buildings are fixed and the green has returned to the grass. You've brought this place back to life. I'm impressed."

She blushed and said,

"I wasn't going to keep it dark and depressing. That was what my father would have wanted."

He smiled and headed for one of the buildings. He just needed to fix a few things here and there. She followed, helping out, despite the constant nagging of her people not to do that work it isn't her job.

"He misses you, you know," said Victor suddenly.

She sighed…of all the things to bring up he had to bring this up again.

"He has to let it go," she answered. "I cannot safely love him back…he knows that."

"Does he?" asked Victor. "Raven, he doesn't care if you can love him back safely. He just wants to love you."

"I can't…my people."

"He's joining the Kingdoms together into one giant Kingdom. Gotham has expanded as far as Jump."

"Really?" Impressive," she said.

A tap on her shoulder got her attention. She got up and looked at the messenger.

"Yes?"

"A letter for you."

She took it and watched him walk away. Victor smiled and went back to work while she opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Raven;_

_It's been a while since we last saw each other. I'm King now…my dad gave the throne to me. I hope everything you're doing is helping Azerath. I've written to ask a meeting with you about an important matter. Please could you meet me in Gotham on June 3rd at ten am? I'd appreciate it if you did._

_If you're nervous about this…understand that I still love you. I always have and always will. Please don't, not show up because you think I'll attack you…that s not the case. I wish to ask a serious question._

_Awaiting your reply…_

_Richard_

She looked at it in shock. That was today in ten minutes! She cursed her messenger and took off for her room to change into her royalty clothes. She then fazed out of her room and at the border of Gotham. Guards protected the doors to Gotham. She walked up to them.

"I'm here to see King Richard."

"King Richard doesn't have time to speak with Azeratheans."

She took out the note and handed it to the guard. He nodded and allowed her in.

"If we find out this was a trick, you will be executed by me."

She merely walked on, not paying attention to what the guy had said. She walked towards the castle and finally reached it. She was about to knock when shouts from behind her interested her. She walked towards the noise being curious.

"No don't put that…!"

CRASH, SMASH BANG.

"there…" said Richard, looking down in frustration.

He sighed, this was harder than he thought. He walked up and said,

"Ok put that pole into the hole there on that side, then this one goes under that one over there, understand?"

The guy nodded and started working. He sighed.

"Wow…seems stressing more than fun."

"You have no idea," he said looking at Raven then looking back.

His head snapped back and looked at Raven. His jaw dropped open…she actually came!

"Raven!"

"Yes Richard I'm here…now what did you want me for?"

"Oh…well…umm…you see…"

"You just wanted to see me again didn't you?"

"Yes…and no."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and waited.

"I wanted to know…did your Kingdom want to be a part of this?"

She looked at him, he was offering to join his Kingdom hers…as a form of peace between the kingdoms.

"Richard…I don't think people would be to good about that. Your guards over there already threatened to kill me."

"What?" he freaked. "Who?"

"The ones over there."

He whispered something to a guard and watched as he went over and started dragging the guards over to Richard.

"You wanted to speak with us?"

"Yes…what did I tell the Kingdom about Azerath?"

"That they aren't bad people…just Trigon."

"Correct, yet you still insult Raven here as if she was an evil person as well."

"Technically she is," he answered. "Trigon's blood runs through her veins. She is part of him whether she likes it or not."

"She may have his blood, that doesn't mean she's like him. Trigon was evil Raven is not. If you insult another Azerathean person I will have you thrown into the dungeons. Understand?"

"Yes your Highness."

Richard smirked and waved the guards off. He looked at Raven and said,

"Please…it would mean everything to me."

"I'll speak to my people about it, but I cannot promise anything."

Richard smiled and then kissed her. Her eyes shot open, and she stood stalk still for a second before kissing back. When he pulled away he said,

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I said I wouldn't…"

"Richard it's ok. You've missed me so much…you couldn't help it. It felt nice to be back in your arms."

"Then can we try to pick up our relationship?"

She sighed and looked at him.

"You're never going to give up are you?"

"Nope."

"I'll talk to my people about the joining Kingdoms thing…if they accept then yes, we can continue our relationship…if they disagree then…"

He looked at her, knowing that she'd say no if her Kingdom didn't want to join. He couldn't blame them for not wanting to either after the way they were treated.

"If they disagree then…yes we can still continue our relationship. I'll hand the crown to someone else and then move over here."

He smiled and hugged her tightly to him, happy that she wasn't going to run away from him again.

"People of Azerath. I have some news that I must have your input on."

The people of Azerath were gathered at the foot of the castle looking at Raven. They had no idea what was going on but they knew she was a good Queen so she wouldn't lead them to disaster.

"Prince…um King Richard has asked me to consider joining our Kingdom of Azerath with Gotham, Tameran and Jump. To become united as one Kingdom, one strong hold. To become one group of people."

The Azeratheans looked at her in shock. Surely she said no to him. They didn't want anything to do with Gotham after they way they were treated.

"I have not given him an answer. I have told him I would consult my people first then give him our answer."

"Well what is it you think would be best for Azerath?" asked a woman.

"I think it would be…a good idea to join them. He is a kind King. He accepts everyone."

"So you think we should join our kingdom with theirs?"

"Yes I do, but I understand fully if you do not want to. Gotham and Azerath have never really…gotten along well."

"We don't want to," said a man. "But you have shown us that your choices usually lead to good things…so we'll trust you on this decision. If you think Azerath should join Gotham then we will accept it."

The people nodded and agreed to what the man had said. Raven smiled and said,

"Very well I will tell him that he has our support."

With that she fazed into the ground and headed back to Gotham.

Richard paced nervously around the grounds waiting for Raven to return. He heard the familiar whoosh of her powers being used and turned to see her standing behind him.

"My people agree. They will join Kingdoms with you."

"That's great news," he said. "I'll make the plans now…I didn't know if you'd agree so I didn't bother to make plans out."

She smiled and walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

"So…what's the kingdom called…cause everyone will fight over the name you know."

"Bludhaven."

"Bludhaven?"

"Yes…and in the Kingdom of Bludhaven will be Gotham, Jump, Azerath and Tameran. Individual Kingdoms joined together as one."

"Nice…who thought of the name?"

"Kori, Garfield and myself."

She smiled and then felt herself being swept into his arms and kissed. Finally she was home.

_Two months later…_

Bludhaven stood gleaming like a gem against the sun rising in the east. Richard looked out his window and smiled at the sight of Tameran, Jump and Azerath all in his view. He sighed as he watched, enjoying he view. He heard a groan and then someone else get out of his bed. He turned to see Raven walking towards him. She followed his example and looked out over the Kingdom as well. His hand intertwined with hers, feeling the gold ring on her finger. He turned to his new wife and smiled.

"So you happy you stayed?"

"I am," she said. "I'm glad I married you to."

He smiled and kissed her, then looked out again. Finally peace had come to his lands…or well the lands. Despite the constant naggings of his own people saying he made a wrong choice, marrying Raven. He thought he was the luckiest guy in the world. Bruce had died though just as the project finished. Some disease had attacked his lungs and heart. Raven sighed and walked back towards the bed, sitting down. He sat beside her and put a hand on her stomach.

"And how is he doing in thee?"

"He's good. Perfectly fine."

He smiled…He was married and expecting a son in eight months…what more could he ever ask for. He wrapped his arms around her and said,

"Good…that's great to hear."

She smiled…he was acting so much like a father already. When he had found out about her being pregnant he had given the orders for his men to get anything that would be good for a baby boy. Within three days a nursery, toys and changing bed were set up. She smiled at the memory, but frowned at the thought of her baby not having a grandpa. Richard smiled and said,

"He'd have been happy."

"I know…just he won't have any grandparents at all. My mother is dead, both your parents are dead…and my father…well he was never my father so he was never my son's grandfather."

He hugged her and said,

"I know Raven, I know."

There done…yes probably a little rushed but I was desperate to get it done. Hopefully it's ok.


End file.
